With regard to a three-dimensional semiconductor memory, an example of a semiconductor device, the amount of warpage of a semiconductor substrate (wafer) increases with increase in the number of layers in the surface of the semiconductor substrate. A technique which involves forming, for example, a silicon nitride (SiN) film on the back surface of a semiconductor substrate is known as a method to reduce warpage of the semiconductor substrate.